


On the Curve

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is wearing knee socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Curve

Annie is wearing purple and white argyle knee high socks today. Her matching purple skirt hits her just above the knee. Jeff tries hard not to stare, but it’s amazing how tempting those two little inches of exposed leg can be.

“Stop being such a perv,” Britta says, alarmingly close to his ear.

“What?!!!” Jeff nearly jumps. How does she know what he’s thinking? Are his dirty Annie thoughts that obvious?

“I said, do you think Duncan will grade on the curve?”

The only curve Jeff can think about is the smooth white bend of Annie’s knee. “I don’t know.”


End file.
